


Because Context Is Important

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how deeply she was affecting him. PWP. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Context Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transferring all my smut from my FF account to here. I'm going from newest to oldest. 
> 
> Anyway, this was written as a response to an anon hate I got on tumblr from a SasNar shipper who said my ship was crack and that my fandom took everything out of context all the time (this is oddly the most hilarious sort of projection hate I've ever gotten). So instead of replying to the stupidity, I replied with smut of the couple they abhorred and incorporated some mocking into it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Motherfucker._ His eyes widened, and he groaned, tipping his head back against the couch. His one hand tightened the hold he had on her shoulder, while the other sifted through her hair softly.  _This woman…_

Her tongue swirled around the edges of his cock, and he stiffened like stone, teeth digging in his bottom lip hard to quiet his hoarse moan. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how deeply she was affecting him.

_(No, she would never let him live it down. Not while playing that little game of hers she loved so much.)_

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke tightened his grip and tried to will his body to relax as he exhaled slowly—but then Sakura bobbed her head down as far as it would go, making the head of his length hit the back of her throat, and he choked on himself, sputtering a few swear words. 

_Kami fucking sama…_

Suddenly, the warmth slipped away, and he had to physically restrain himself from pulling her back.

Sasuke watched her through droopy eyes, panting heavily and face flushed from thick arousal. He cursed himself mentally as she grinned lightly, seemingly very pleased by the state he was in. 

"You okay there, Sasuke-kun?" Her fingers touched the base of his hard on, teasing him lightly. He twitched in response to her touch. "You seem a little flushed."

He nearly growled. “Do I?” he snapped, glaring at her sharply. “Well maybe it’s because you’re terribl—”

The feeling of her wet, warm mouth surrounding him again shut him up completely, and he couldn’t help himself from bucking up into her, a heavy pant falling from his lips.  _God she’s so good at this…_

Shaking the thought from his head, he cursed himself again for even praising her in the first place. _I’m not giving you the satisfaction, you little minx,_  he thought, fighting to regain control of his body. Maybe if he was able to resists her best tricks on him she would give up on her little act. _I won’t allow you to make me submit to—_

His mind went blank as suddenly, her movements became very aggressive, sending wild waves of intense, intense pleasure throughout his spine. A harsh shudder went through him as she sucked at his tip, tongue tracing the crown of his cock, and there was no helping the clear heavenly groan that slipped out of his mouth as she hummed, making the most euphoric vibrations.

 _Shit,_  he thought, shaking uncontrollably.  _How the hell did she learn all these tricks…  
_

Sasuke lost all self-control,then, as she relaxed her throat and proceeded to take him in completely, and his hands found themselves eagerly guiding her in the rhythm he desperately needed (which he would later on hate himself for).

 _S-So good… so… close…_ His eyes slipped shut tightly. _So fucking good…_

His body arched and he cried out her name in relief as his climax finally came to him, bucking into her mouth and trying not to turn in such a twitching, quivering mess as Sakura swallowed his thick release greedily, fingers coaxing him into letting it all out.

When he was done, Sakura finally pulled back, sitting back to admire the mess that she had left him in. Mind muddled and limbs weighty with exhaustion, Sasuke still managed to catch the sight of what looked like a pleased smirk. He didn’t have the energy or the mindset to come up with anything snarky—and so he just watched her wearily, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Well," she announced, finally standing up and brushing herself off. "I better get going then."

As she proceeded to make her way out, he startled.  _Wait,_  he wanted to say. _Just—wait, what the hell is this—_

"Oh, Sasuke?" she called, pausing at the door. "Don’t read too much into this." She sent him a quick wink. "Wouldn’t want to throw our bond out of context now, would we?"

She was gone before he could snarl, “Like hell! Teammates don’t just show up out of nowhere to go down on each other!”


End file.
